As shown in FIG. 1, a computer (24) includes a processor (26), memory (28), a storage device (30), and numerous other elements and functionalities found in computers. The computer (24) may also include input means, such as a keyboard (32) and a mouse (34), and output means, such as a monitor (36). Those skilled in the art will appreciate that these input and output means may take other forms.
The processor (26) may be required to process complex instructions. A complex instruction may require a large amount of hardware and system complexity to support the processing of the complex instruction. An alternative is to support the complex instruction with a software trap.
A software trap may map a complex instruction into a plurality of instructions readily supported by the processor (26). A reduced amount of hardware may be needed to support the plurality of instructions; however, mapping a complex instruction into a plurality of instructions may take time.